


On the Run

by mysteriate



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriate/pseuds/mysteriate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anders are 2 apostates on the run from the circle. Rule number one is 'Never fall in love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I know, cheesy line is cheesy (you'll know it when you read it), but I really liked it. Also, if you don't want to be sad, don't read the bit after the horizontal rule at the end... I guess I was kind of going for a cannon bit.

“Don’t fall in love, Anders! Rule number one.” Karl’s voice was stern.

“I know that,” Anders said softly, he looked back finally daring to make eye-contact “I have to wonder though, are you saying that for your own benefit, or for mine?”

Karl took a deep breath, “A little bit of both, I suppose.” He turned around and began to pace, but there wasn’t much room for it so he looked like a little like kitten who discovered it had a tail following it around, just out of reach. Anders laughed quietly to himself. “Look, I think it bears repeating. We cannot get distracted by blind emotions. You, Justice and I have all made a pact. We are fighting for others like ourselves, as well as those who don’t know any better.” Karl walked over and sat down next to Anders, who was looking back down at his fidgeting hands. He reached out and took Ander’s chin and gently pulled urging the blond to look at him. “We are fighting so that someday two mages like you and I will be allowed to fall in love, without fear, without having to hide.”

“I know what we’re fighting for, you do not need to remind me.” Karl stretched out his fingers and held Ander’s face in the palm of his hand.

“Any minute they could catch up to us. We don’t know what awaits us in Kirkwall. There will be many refugees fleeing the blight, but we will only be able to hide amongst them for so long. We may become separated, and I need to know that if that happens, you will continue to focus on our dream and not on dangerous attempts to reunite or avenge. What you did today was dangerous! What if that templar wasn’t alone? You would have exposed yourself and we’d both be right back where we started!”

Anders sighed, “Even if I wanted to just drop everything and focus on anything other than freedom for the mages, Justice wouldn’t let me. I admit I was a little stupid today, but I didn’t really have time to think about my actions. He was going to arrest you, and I saved your ass. Just because I want to keep you around... it... doesn’t mean anything. I would have done it for any apostate being arrested solely for wishing for freedom.”

Karl hummed and a small smile played on his lips, even his eyes softened. “I suppose that’s true.”

Anders grinned and leaned in so his face was an inch away from Karl’s. He reached up to cup Karl’s face, mirroring Karl’s own stance. “If I promise not to love you in the morning, will you make love to me tonight?” Karl’s breath hitched almost imperceptibly. Anders wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been watching for it. He closed his eyes as let out a breath over Karl’s mouth, and quickly opened them again to gauge the other man’s response. As predicted Karl’s eyes were not only extremely intense, but they were mostly pupil. 

“You are going to be the death of me.” Karl whispered before locking his lips with Anders’. He moved his hand from Anders’ face and tangled his fingers in blond hair and deepened the kiss. Anders mewled bringing his other hand up to the opposite side of Karl’s face, marveling at the feel of thick beard beneath his fingers. Karl ripped the tie out of Anders’ hair so it flowed freely about his face. He rested his fingers on the nape of Anders’ neck, allowing his thumbs to rest on flushed-red cheeks. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed over Anders, straddling his lap. Ander’s was pinned to the cave wall and began untying Karl’s leather pauldrons based on feel and memory. Karl broke the kiss to ghost his bearded chin along Anders’ jaw, knowing exactly what to do to drive the other man crazy. He let out a slow, hot, breath over Anders’ ear. Anders inhaled sharply, fingers faltering only for a moment before pushing the leather off of Karl’s shoulders. He moved his fingers down to the buttons on Karl’s tunic.

“For the love of Andraste, how many layers can you possibly be wearing?” Anders asked breathlessly.

Karl smiled against his jaw and backed away gently. “No more than you, I’m sure.” He reached down to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it slowly upwards, obviously determined to tease Anders every step of the way. He even made a show of stretching his muscles as he pulled the garment over his head. Anders ran his fingers down Karl’s bare back, then leaned forward and sucked on the first nipple available. Karl sighed above him and slid one of his hands back into Ander’s hair, gently holding him in place. Anders lightly teased the flesh between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Karl moaned above him and began to grind his hips downward. Two clothed erections trapped between two bodies jolted from the much needed friction. Anders gasped and jerked backward, bucking his own hips upwards. He was saved from smashing his head into the cave wall by Karl’s ever-present hand, and strong arms. He turned his head and lightly kissed the forearm that had protected him. 

“Maker, you’re beautiful.” Karl’s voice was full of awe. Anders opened his eyes, and found Karl staring at him, both hungrily and reverently. He smiled back, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Karl turned them so that the wall was no longer directly behind Anders and he laid the other man down softly on the ground. He admired the sight for a moment longer before he began unbuckling Anders’ coat. 

“Where’s your shirt?” Karl asked once the edges of the jacket had been pushed aside. Anders pulled a grey piece of material out of his pocket and presented it to his lover. Karl shook his head and laughed. “Forget I asked.” Anders smiled and put down the shirt. Karl leaned forward and kissed him, before moving downward and to kiss along the man’s collar bone. Karl continued moving down over Anders, kissing his chest, detouring to a nipple, which he swirled his tongue around and lightly blew on before continuing further down. He reached Anders belly-button and he began lightly nipping at the skin around it. Anders let out a shaky breath, and moaned when Karl then nipped even lower at the skin barely exposed by the waistline of Anders’ pants. Karl slowly pulled them down until Anders’ erection sprung free. Anders gasped at the sudden burst of cool air, but Karl waited until he looked back down to mouth the word “Beautiful” before running his tongue up the shaft. This time Anders’ head did hit the stone as he arched backwards against the cold hard floor. 

Karl didn’t miss a beat as he wrapped his lips around the head of Anders’ cock and began to suck it down. Anders moaned, unconsciously pushing himself farther down the other man’s throat. Karl began to bob up and down slowly using his hand to make up for the length he couldn’t reach. Anders chanced a look back down at Karl. He was treating Anders’ dick like it was the most important thing in the world to him, and Anders was legitimately afraid he was going to punch out before it was over. Karl glanced up and made eye contact with Anders. The bastard hummed around his cock and Anders felt it through his entire body. Karl reached a hand downward and started to gently massage Anders’ balls.

“KARL!” Anders shouted, “I’m-” he panted, “gonna-” more panting, “nnnngg.” And the world went out of focus for a moment. Anders tried to catch his breath as Karl drank every last drop and even began to lick him clean.

Karl then shucked Anders’ pants the rest of the way off, as well as his own, and crawled back between Anders’ legs. He nuzzled Anders softening dick lightly before kissing his way down to Anders’ scrotum. He sucked at the swollen skin there as he directed Anders’ legs up over his shoulders. Karl gently pried Anders’ open and continued to move lower. Anders couldn’t contain all of the strangled noises coming from his throat in response to all the sinful things he could feel Karl doing to his entrance. He even cried out when Karl had pushed through. That seemed to be all it took to get him back in the game. Karl continued assaulting Anders’ puckered hole with his tongue until Anders began to beg.

“Karl… please…”

Karl backed away and Anders throat made a whining noise at the loss. “Be patient.” Karl cooed as he replaced his tongue with two spit-covered fingers expertly working Anders open. Anders was writhing, practically fucking himself on four fingers before Karl finally deemed him ready. He felt the loss again, only for a moment before Karl was on top of him slowly pushing his way inside. Anders legs slid down around Karl’s waist and their faces were mere inches apart. Anders watched Karl, his eyes closed in concentration as he took every care in the world not to push too hard or cause pain. When he was fully seated inside, Karl began moving at an infuriatingly-slow pace. Anders started counter-thrusting to get Karl moving faster. Karl opened his eyes and smiled, he stared Anders down as he began increasing his momentum.

After only a few more thrusts Karl managed to hit that spot inside that made Anders’ entire body go limp. He hit it several times before time itself seemed to stop and the entire world just disappeared. Anders was somewhere between the fade and reality and his entire body felt like it was made of electricity. When he finally came down Karl was still above him, watching him, but he was completely still. Anders could feel Karl’s cock pulsing inside of him. Karl let himself collapse. He went slightly sideways so he landed in Anders’ arm, and laid his head on Anders’ shoulder. 

They were silent for several minutes before Karl sat up, grabbed Anders’ discarded shirt and wiped the both of them down. Karl leaned in for another kiss before they both fell asleep tangled up in one another.

* * *

On the last page in Anders’ manifesto, which was once just a journal, at the bottom of an otherwise blank page, it reads: “I loved Karl. I never told him, but he knew.” It is the only personal item that was not torn out and discarded when the book was re-purposed.


End file.
